The listening environment inside a vehicle presents numerous complexities that impact the quality of sound reproduction. The placement of loudspeakers in vehicle listening environments is often less than optimal. Vehicle listening environments are relatively confined and loudspeakers are located in fairly close proximity to a listener. The loudspeakers tend to have various frequency response ranges. It is difficult to locate each loudspeaker the same distance to a listener considering front and rear seat positioning and their proximity to vehicle doors. Moreover, vehicle interiors are irregular in nature and full of materials that absorb or reflect sound, which can result in some frequencies getting muffled while others are amplified. To address these and other complexities, car audio systems are often tuned to optimize the sound stage in a vehicle listening environment. Car audio tuning involves manipulating the frequency profile of audio using equalizers, crossovers, and/or sound processors to achieve an acoustically optimized sound field. Vehicle manufactures usually tune car stereos to a particular seat location, which is most often the driver's seat, preventing listeners in other seat locations from enjoying a complete audio experience.